


【迪托】擁有權

by Kowalsky



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 巴托洛米奧受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 捲心菜最大的情敵上線。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【迪托】擁有權

「哼哈哈好巧啊！幾乎每天都會見到你呢巴托洛米奧，其實你早就是本公子的粉絲了吧別害羞快說出來！」

「你煩死了唄！走開啦！」

早些時間，巴托洛米奧瞥到那馬尾形狀裝飾的船尾，本來打算趁對方注意到之前折返，誰知道還是被對方的船跟了上來，沉睡森林白馬號的船長一發現“獵物”就命令舵手折返追在前進路飛前輩號旁邊，才會變成現在兩個人都在船頭互相大聲叫囂的情況。

幾乎每天都會上演一樣的戲碼，巴托洛米奧搞不懂為什麼總是會撞到這個雙重人格神經病，雙重人格就算了，腦迴路還不知怎地接錯線，不管他怎麼明示甚至動手打一架，對方就是能把結論歸因於他只是不好意思承認是粉絲。

玫瑰嗑太多眼睛被戳瞎了是不是？看船首造型也知道他粉的是路飛前輩吧？大船團1號隊長這個智商簡直是給前輩丟臉唄！

看兩船距離夠近了，卡文迪許便一躍過去前進路飛前輩號的甲板，優雅落地，站好身就朝他的目標ㄧㄧ巴托洛米奧走過去。

「我知道這很難啟齒，但別擔心，就算全世界都討厭你我也不會嫌棄你的，說吧！簽名你想要簽在哪？」

可是我嫌棄你的簽名唄！！！！

巴托洛米奧一往後加快腳步，卡文迪許就往前追上，他倆越過整船暈個東倒西歪的船員。  
他是很想直接使出屏障的，結果在這單方面追逐的時候，因為移動姿勢的便利性，卡文迪許馬上就拉近距離，還熟練的抓住巴托洛米奧的手十指交扣，導致最終無法使用能力也無路可退，變成背後撞上牆壁雙手被壓制住的曖昧畫面。

「原來比起簽名，更想要粉絲服務嗎？」  
卡文迪許嘴角上揚，緩慢地朝對方的唇靠過去，他很樂意給自己“重要”的粉絲特別服務的。  
「呸呸呸！老子寧願讓白馬砍也不會當你的粉絲唄！省下來去找其他人服務去！」巴托洛米奧吐了吐舌頭做鬼臉。

卡文迪許一愣，停下了手上的動作。  
巴托洛米奧覺得他已經玩膩這莫名其妙的“粉絲服務”鬧劇，捲心菜總該要換花樣了唄？

過了良久。  
「......喂。」巴托洛米奧瞪著對方。  
「嗯？....啊，我剛剛說到哪裡了？」  
晾了一段時間，卡文迪許才回過神來，還放開了對方的手。

甘比亞跟他說過，到手的肉不吃不是真男人，捲心菜你今天發神經只敢發一半就別想醒著回去！

「屏障屏障...手槍！！！」  
巴托洛米奧在拳頭外製造出球形屏障就往對方頭上砸過去，卡文迪許還沒反應過來就撞倒在甲板上暈了過去。  
確認對方沒反應之後巴托洛米奧朝另一艘船大喊：「你們還愣著幹嘛唄！拿條鐵鍊過來然後把這顆白癡爛菜頭搬回你們船上去！！！」

一天的鬧劇就在巴托洛米奧遭到卡文迪許第831次性騷擾未遂之下結束了。

原本應該只有這樣而已的。

夜晚，兩艘船都停泊在同一個岸邊做過夜歇息，巴托洛米奧在睡前看完路飛前輩的生命卡療癒完後，便滿意地走回船長室準備入睡。  
邊走邊打了呵欠，順便把大衣脫下掛在床旁的架子，倒頭就躺在床上，漸漸的，眼皮沉重起來...

正對床鋪的窗戶忽然有個黑影閃過去，巴托洛米奧一眨眼，床尾就蹲了一個人影，他感受到夜晚的海風從敞開的窗戶鑽進房間。

不妙...！

雙手才剛抬起，人影就撲過來把他壓制在床上，力氣之大讓他完全不能動彈。

手指，又是十指交扣......  
馬的為什麼又是這招！

「哼哼哼哼...好久不見啊.....」  
對方用著卡文迪許的臉和聲音，語氣卻是陰沉邪魅的，表情面向他笑得快要裂開一般。

是白馬！

「你...給老子放開！！」巴托洛米奧掙扎踢腳，試圖能稍微讓對方鬆開一些，但無奈不管是腳還是手都被對方禁錮的死死的，還有越壓越緊的趨勢。

「要殺要剮來啊！老子才不怕你唄！」  
「噓ㄧㄧ....我都聽到了，我對你還滿有興趣的....等我玩夠了再說。」

他是在說早上對卡文迪許的喊話。

白馬把巴托洛米奧的雙手交疊高舉過頭，另一隻手在身上翻找著什麼。  
「對了，可不能讓那傢伙發現才行....不然我之後就無法這樣偷偷跑出來玩了。」

巴托洛米奧其實很害怕白馬這樣，除了殺戮以外竟然還會對別的事情有興趣，此時的他就像一顆捉摸不定的未爆彈，不知何時念頭一來就會把他殺了，他寧願直接被砍還比較乾脆一點。

白馬終於拿出他帶來的東西ㄧㄧ海樓石手銬。

他晃了晃手上的道具，清脆的哐啷聲在巴托洛米奧的耳邊想起，這是可以讓果實能力者失去行動力的道具，看到手銬之後他已經可以猜到接下來會發生什麼事了......

「嘿？看來是猜到啦，乖孩子...我可不像那傢伙，跟你追了這麼久還沒有任何進展，真是可笑...他不敢的事我可是做得到...」

巴托洛米奧只能看著自己被強迫戴上手銬，全身的力量被奪走，身子馬上軟了下來，陷在床舖裡。  
「唔........」他連舉起一根手指都覺得相當吃力。

「也不能在你身上留下傷口，不然就不好玩了嘻嘻...」

巴托洛米奧因為手銬的事腦袋糊成一團，此時他不是很想管白馬說了什麼，一點力氣都使不出來還被壓在下面，有什麼還會比這樣更糟的唄？

白馬才把手撫上巴托洛米奧腰邊的褲頭稍微往下拉，就突然低頭發出一聲嘶吼，雙手懊惱的抓亂了自己已經凌亂的金髮，開始自言自語。  
「....你！晚上是我的時間....滾回去！！」  
他朝沒有任何人在的空氣大喊，巴托洛米奧只看到側臉，白馬轉回來瞪著他，然後他看到了那張臉，那張在德雷斯羅薩看過的臉。

一半是白馬一半是卡文迪許。

太好了，現在是一個神經病加一個自戀狂，巴托洛米奧在內心自嘲地翻了一圈白眼。

「可惡....白馬你到底對他做了什麼？！」  
卡文迪許剛從精神沉睡之中醒來，本來預期在並存意識時透過白馬的視角看見大鬧的景象，誰知道白馬居然趁他不注意爬上巴托洛米奧的床，這副差點要強上的畫面讓他急得奪回身體的一半自主權。

這可不在他的計畫裡。

他撇了一眼巴托洛米奧，那副平常看不到、無法反抗又無助的樣子讓他覺得...居然有點誘...人？

「還能做什麼.......你...難道是吃醋了嗎？」白馬明知故問，他用他那一邊的手指描繪著巴托洛米奧胸前的刺青，經過得地方都讓對方發起一陣陣的顫抖。  
「.....哼嗯......嗚.....不....」雖然手銬讓巴托洛米奧無法動彈，但單純的肌膚接觸還是讓他變得非常敏感。

明明是自己的身體、自己的手，卻像看著別人當著他的面前玷污他。  
「你給我住手！！！」  
卡文迪許拉住自己的另一隻手跟他較勁。  
「為什麼~？他不是只是你的粉絲嗎？讓給我玩吧...他好有趣哼哼哼....」

當然不行，天知道他花了多久的時間和多少奇怪的理由，才讓巴托洛米奧肯給他碰。  
還好他們的思維不是共通的，不然他腦內妄想所有跟巴托洛米奧有關的成人劇情全都會被知道，到時候又要分裂出第三個人格了。

「巴托洛米奧是我的！你敢再動他試試看！」  
白馬和他搶人讓他釀了很久的醋罈子終於爆炸，一氣之下當著巴托洛米奧的面做出所有權宣言。

卡文迪許發揮了平常沒有的強大的意志力，費了好大的勁才硬生生把白馬丟回精神牢籠的深處。  
在被完全關起來之前，他聽到白馬的人格在他腦內大笑：「哈哈哈哈是嗎？那你要小心了，你知道你不能永遠擺脫我......」

卡文迪許嘆了一口氣，再抬起頭來時，臉已經變回他原本正常的樣子，看上去還有點狼狽。  
「對了...鑰匙！」他在身上翻找，白馬不可能只帶上手銬就跑來，雖然沒看到但就是有這種感覺。

記憶斷片有時候真的讓他非常困擾。

他在靴子內側找到藏起來的手銬鑰匙，急急忙忙的幫巴托洛米奧解開，然後把手銬丟到一旁，檢查對方身上有沒有受到其他傷害。  
「喂...你沒事吧？」  
巴托洛米奧坐起來，揉著被手銬勒住的手腕，視線完全避開他。

果然還是被討厭了啊....不是自己但還是用了這副身體差點對他做了那些事，被討厭也是活該吧。

巴托洛米奧朝他額頭就是一記頭槌。  
被撞歪的卡文迪許一臉困惑，扶著腫起來的地方盯著他。

對方雙手抓著他的衣領衝他不爽地大喊：「老子什麼時候變成你的所有物了唄？！每次來不是都只敢索吻嗎？啊？！」

卡文迪許沒有正眼看他，還想繼續裝傻，說道：「啊啊...當然所有的粉絲都是我的，就算是白馬也不能跟我搶...」  
「別給我來這套唄，我怎麼就沒有看你去吻別人啊？！」  
巴托洛米奧耳根子開始紅起來，停頓了一陣子才用全身的力氣說出來：

「我他馬的等你等很久了你知不知道唄！」他鬆開揪著領子的雙手垂在身側，滿臉通紅的盯著床鋪上的皺摺，對自己衝動脫口而出的那番話只想找個洞把自己埋起來。

.......等一下，現在是怎麼回事？  
卡文迪許還在困惑當中，試著理出一點頭緒。  
「......原來你早就喜歡我？你果然是愛著我的對吧！」  
「你白癡喔...不喜歡的話哪會讓你吻那麼多次唄？早就打你了......」  
巴托洛米奧縮起來抱膝把視線飄向旁邊。

果然是卡文迪許，心情轉變的很快，他現在開心的簡直可以直接飛上空島、或者月球，他期待地盯著巴托洛米奧看，希望可以從對方的口中再聽到些什麼。  
「...幹嘛？」  
「只有喜歡而已？沒有別的？嗯？嗯？我愛你呢？」  
卡文迪許朝他黏過去，從自戀狂捲心菜變成煩人捲心菜，在巴托洛米奧旁邊轉來轉去。

「你今天不說的話，我就去跟你尊敬的草帽路飛說~~~」  
「嘖...捲心菜你煩死了唄。」  
巴托洛米奧一手拉住卡文迪許的領口，把自己的唇吻上去，貼了幾秒之後放開。  
「這樣可以了唄？」  
巴托洛米奧轉頭不再看他，只能看到燒起來的耳根。  
「前輩才不會在意這種事，不像你那麼小心眼唄...」

哼？居然敢在他面前提其他男人啊，看來除了白馬，也有必要把草帽也列為情敵名單了，卡文迪許在內心嘀咕。

「不~行~我要聽到你說“我愛你”才算數，來快說！反正這裡只剩我跟你了！」

「......哼！」巴托洛米奧決定今晚不再搭理他。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 傲嬌巴托卡哇！  
> 有些對話是跟Nitsuki太太聊天時的腦洞，我把一些稍微改動放了進來，寫這篇有75%是為了看巴托說你白癡喔那句，剩下25%是想看捲心菜跟白馬當情敵，自己最大的情敵就是自己想想就有趣ry
> 
> *擁有權暗指身體的還有巴托洛米奧的。  
> *831是卡文迪許的生日。  
> *並存意識：多重解離人格的其中一種臨床症狀，人格之間知道彼此的存在，進而可以在外部或內部溝通。
> 
> *不我沒有寫生日文給捲心菜，我發上來才意識到#


End file.
